


Confessions

by immortalje



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has something to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode Tanglewood.  
> Beta: none.

**Confessions**

Danny was dying inside. Why, oh why had Sonny Sassone had to mention him? He had never wanted to think back on it.

His family had shut him totally out. He wasn't a Messer any more. He had nothing to do with it. So why was he bringing him up? Why now?  
Danny left the Observation Room and shortly after that the building. He needed to think about this. Besides he still had to have his lunch break. He fetched himself some take away and when he returned to the lab he had a plan in mind. He would tell Stella the truth when they were alone. He just knew the right place for that.

He waited in the out of the way lab for Stella to pass by. He knew that she was headed this way since he had beeped her to come here. Of course she didn't know that it had been him. When he heard steps outside he opened the door a crack and when she was passing by he pulled her in. Holding a hand over her mouth he pulled her close so that her back was pressed to his chest.

Whispering into her ear, he said, "I beeped you because I needed to talk with you. I just…"

He let her go when he felt her relax.

"Danny Messer! What do you think you're doing?" asked Stella miffed.

Danny sighed, "I was in the Observation Room when you questioned Sonny."

"So you do know him…," asked Stella shocked.

Danny snorted, "Of course I do. He married my cousin! But he shouldn't have mentioned me. That was the deal. My whole family is involved with the Tanglewood Boys. When I decided to become a CSI I was disinherited. I was cut out of the family. They don't know me and I don't know them. Suited me just fine. Officially I'm not a member of the Messer family any more. 'Everybody' knows that."

"You mean you got away? I thought…," asked Stella.

Danny interrupted her, "I never was involved, at least not when it concerned crimes. They always knew that I didn't fit in, not really. I knew most of them though."

"Oh, Danny," said Stella, pulling Danny close and hugging him, showing the love she had for him.

Danny smiled relieved, "Don't worry about me. I got over it a long time ago. For now, are you hungry? I got some Chinese food for us."

"Yummy. Let's go to the Break Room though. In case we're needed somewhere," agreed Stella with a smile.

Danny nodded, "Sure. I just didn't want anyone disturbing the talk."

"I'll talk with Mac. Just so he doesn't get the wrong impression. I'll tell him that Sonny Sassone is a member of your extended family and doesn't agree with your career choice."

"Thanks," said Danny shyly.

Stella smiled viciously, when she added, "And tonight, we might talk about the past some more. Just when did you start to believe that I would stop caring about you because of a criminal saying you know them?"

**The End**


End file.
